Digital Diversions
by LosingInTranslation
Summary: In order to keep from going stir crazy, Sara has found a new way to keep in contact with Grisssom. If only he was any good at texting. GSR. 2008 Geek Fiction Smut-A-Thon Entry. COMPLETE


**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
**RATING:** M/NC-17... I think Smut-A-Thon pretty much says it all!  
**SPOILERS:** Through US Aired Episodes  
**PAIRINGS:** GSR  
**WORD COUNT:** 6367 (yes, I'm back to epic)  
**PROMPT:** Wicked Ways  
**SUMMARY:** In order to keep from going stir crazy, Sara has found a new way to keep in contact with Grisssom. If only he was any good at texting. 2008 Geek Fiction Smut-A-Thon Entry

**A/N:** Cold of Doom totally robbed me of all desire to write for a week. So I was force to break out the big guns (hot Euro guys singing in Italian & Spanish, clips of naked Billy, and Barry White) to try and inspire the will to write smut. It ended up taking a bizarre turn, but I still accomplished all of my goals. Thanks go to Kate and Jen for doing some sanity checks here and there, and to SmutBeta for spontaneous read-thrus. However, due to real life, and the fact that I was already late getting this one done, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. I'll probably edit it more later. :p

**REVIEWS:** Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

**DEDICATION:** This one was floundering around in my head until a conversation with a certain smut goddess. She knows who she is, and will definitely recognize which conversation prompted some of the elements of this story. All for you, Lady!

* * *

He was well aware that her new schedule was already not working, but when she started sending him random text messages at all hours of the day and night it was more than confirmed. Sara was having a terrible time adjusting her sleep times, and with him being on a completely different schedule it was certainly not helping the process.

Feeling the familiar short burst of vibrations emanating from his pants pocket, Grissom shook his head and reached in to check the message. Once again, it was from Sara

_[SIDLE: What do U want to eat when U get home? _

He glanced at the time and noted that she really should not be awake at three in the morning. Fortunately it was her day off, so at least she would be able to sleep with him during the day. Though he knew it would only serve to disturb the pattern further, he was comforted with the fact that it was still sleep.

Fumbling with the tiny keys he finally managed to enter a short reply.

_REPLY: doesnt matter _

Hatred might have been a bit strong, but his feelings regarding their current method of communication were definitely on the darker side of human emotion. While the fact that it left little room for style or literacy certainly bothered him, it was the device itself that often left him swearing beneath his breath. He was fairly certain that they were making cell phones specifically to handicap anyone with decent sized hands

Gil silently cursed the individual who invented text messaging as he snapped his phone shut. "You know," The sudden intrusion of Catherine at his side nearly made him jump out of his skin. "They have the kind with the keyboards on them now." She laughed at his reaction.

"Thank you, Catherine… I didn't need those three years you just shaved off of my life." He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart rate again.

"Oh quit bitching… Besides, what are you fifteen? Aren't you a little old to be texting with your girlfriend?" She cocked her hip and threw a rather scathing eye roll in his direction.

Catherine was obviously in one of her moods. She had actually been in the same mood for quite a while. His only hope at this point was for her to find someone willing to adjust her attitude before he would get any peace. "What did you want, Catherine? Within reason." He was quick to qualify his question.

Rolling her eyes once more for effect, she asked, "I wanted to know who was reviewing the final report on that body found at the new Rampart construction site?"

He was confused as to why she would be asking, since that case was handed off to the swing shift. "Why? It's not like you can review it. Besides, that was a Swing's case."

"I don't want to review it, Gil… I just wanted to see the final report. Do you have a copy, or not?" If he was unsure about the state of her attitude before, there were no doubts now.

He walked back to his desk, shuffled through the various copies resting on his never-ending inbox and found the one she was asking about. Turning to politely hand it to her, she just took it from his hands and exclaimed, "See? Was that so damned hard?"

As she stalked out of his office he was left to shake his head and thought to himself, "_That woman seriously needs another boyfriend."_

When he moved to get back to work, there was another buzz in his pocket. As he reached in to retrieve the phone again Gil released a frustrated sigh. Reading her sarcastic reply to his last text did not help his frustration.

_[SIDLE: Sorry, don't have that… Try again. _

Shaking his head as he once again fought with the keypad, he sent another reply.

_REPLY: whatever u want _

As he closed up the phone with a groan, Jim poked his head in the door and informed him, "Hey, Boss Man. Everybody else is tied up. You wanna get out of here for the night?"

Grissom switched off his lamp and reached for his jacket. "What have you got?"

"Four-Eighteen A." The impish look on Brass' face told him there was a lot more to this case than its LVPD code designation.

"All right, I give, Jim. Why does a found person case need a CSI?" Unconsciously, he checked for his cellphone and his wallet, and then pulled out his keys.

"Well… Would the fact that the guy showed up at a stop 'n rob North of the speedway with a backpack full of smack, and a suitcase overrun with creepy crawlies, on top of having one hell of a story about the humungous knot on his head make it clearer?" Jim always delighted in saving the best and most interesting cases for the two of them to work together. This looked to be one of their best yet.

He grabbed for a new case folder and gestured to the door with it, "'Before my body  
I throw my warlike shield. Lay on, Macduff, And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'"

Shaking his head as he passed by, Brass snarked, "Whatever. Just keep that shield to yourself, or I'm tellin' your old lady."

On the ride out to the scene he received two more text messages, but he refused to answer them when he was driving. However, Jim noticed the buzzing sound coming from his pocket. "You gonna get that?"

"It can wait until we arrive." The last thing he wanted to do was explain this newest quirk in his relationship with Sara, so he tried to ignore the issue and divert his attention. "So, what's the story on this guy?"

Whether or not Jim caught on, he seemed to take the question at face value and went on to explain about the case. The man had been missing for just over two weeks, and had a long history of drug use and sale. Originally, the family simply assumed that he must have overdosed and kept vigil at the area hospitals. But when he failed to show up at any of the usual places, and no one had seen him in more than a week, his family filed a missing persons report. The normal follow ups were performed, but a missing drug user and part-time dealer was not terribly high on their search lists.

The man likely would have slipped back into town with the heroin unnoticed and eventually his family would have learned of his return. However, when he showed up at a convenience store near Nellis Airforce Base, the clerk called the police when he noticed that there were things oozing out of his bag.

When they arrived at the convenience store, Gil knew what had happened the moment he saw the case; slug infestation. After securing the escaping slugs, he carefully peeked inside the case and found a very small amount of green vegetation. He would have to wait until Trace finished the analysis, but he was fairly certain the samples of plant matter that he rescued from the remaining slugs would turn out to be marijuana.

Brass locked the obvious drug mule to the paramedic's gurney and sent them off to Desert Palm. The only things left to finish were to seal the evidence into the appropriate containers and ride back to town. Looking at his watch, Grissom realized that he was going to be a little late getting home, and that was when he remembered the text messages he had yet to answer.

With a great sigh, he reached into his pocket and retrieved the phone. Opening it up, he realized that she sent two more messages that he had failed to notice. Scrolling to the first one, he prepared for the worse.

_[SIDLE: I want…U 2 decide _

_[SIDLE: Bring copy of final Rampart report home, PLS? _

_[SIDLE: Ignoring me won't work _

_[SIDLE: Let me guess? Pulled a case? _

He chuckled as he read the messages. Only Sara could use such a thing to help him get through the day. When he was about to give her the bad news about his arrival time, another message came through.

_[SIDLE: U still need 2 decide about b-fast _

His thick fingers struck the keys as he tried to enter his message.

_REPLY: sorry eat without me going to be late _

After sending the poorly constructed sentence Grissom decided he would have to humble himself and once again ask Sara to show him how to make the appropriate characters again. He absolutely detested the illiterate way in which he came across on those text messages.

Sealing up the last of the slugs and the suitcase, he felt that all too familiar buzz against his leg. He closed up the outer box, placed the evidence tape over it, signed it, and then pulled his gloves off to check the message.

_[SIDLE: Like that's gonna work. Decide… I'm waiting. _

Most of the time, Sara's persistence was an admirable trait, but when she was bored, it was downright irritating.

_REPLY: havent left scene yet dont wait up _

Grissom used one of the officers to get the evidence loaded into the Denali in a hurry. He knew that Sara was not going to be placated for very long, so he was making his best attempts at getting home at a decent hour. As he thanked the officer for his help, his pocket began to buzz again.

_[SIDLE: Y won't U answer the ???? _

The exasperated groan that came from his mouth did not go unnoticed. "Trouble with the missus?" Grissom whipped around to find Jim leaning against the side of the SUV with a decidedly mischievous grin turning the corner of his mouth.

"Is there some plot to scare precious years off of my life tonight?"

Brass shrugged off his reaction. "Nah… It's just fun." Brass straightened up and brushed off his sleeve when he said, ""Yeah, so I was just checking to make sure you were secure before heading off after the medics. I've got some questions for the Banana Slug."

"Well, in actuality there weren't banana slugs they were-"

"Whatever they are…" Brass stopped him before he had a chance to explain his findings. "I've got a homosapien to book, and I just want to make sure I get him for the full e-ticket ride. Are you good?"

Grissom nodded quietly and let the man go about his business. He still needed to get the evidence back to the lab, and there was a very impatient woman waiting for him at home. Locking the casefile into his kit and dropping it behind the driver's seat, Gil climbed into the Denali and prepared for the long drive ahead of him.

As he turned the key in the ignition, his pocket buzzed again. Gil flipped it open to find Sara's latest message.

_[SIDLE: Can't sleep… Come tuck me in. _

He closed his eyes as he read her words. There was nothing in world he wanted more than to be able to comply with her request, but his obligations had to be fulfilled.

_REPLY: 2 or 3 hours at least close your eyes be home later _

Throwing the SUV into reverse, Grissom peeled out of the store parking lot. He was determined to get home in less time.

Approaching the strip, his phone went off. Against his better judgment he opened the phone to look at the message.

_[SIDLE: Still can't sleep… What're we having for b-fast? _

He struggled with his need to answer her, and his desire to avoid an accident while on the highway. Once he got off the highway and was caught at one of the longest lights in all of Vegas, he was unable to resist the temptation any longer.

_REPLY: made vegas home in under 2 hours _

The light changed and he proceeded to drive through the city. Halfway to the lab his phone buzzed again, but he simply could not risk checking the message this time. It would have to wait until he was safely at the lab.

When he arrived, Sibley was in the bay and distracted him from the phone by helping him to unload the evidence and carting it off to the vault. He was a good man, and decent CSI, he was just unable to shine amongst the other members of the graveyard shift. He was far more suited to day shift, where his clean cut appearance and pleasant demeanor could be an asset.

As the man left him to log the evidence alone, Grissom instinctively reached for his phone and retrieved his last message.

_[SIDLE: And what do U plan 2 eat when U get here? _

For some reason, either his frustration with Sara's stubborn insistence, or the fact that he was stuck with a case at the end of his shift, or because he hated not having her on his shift anymore, but whatever it was, it made his thoughts turn to a darker nature.

A devious grin curled the corner of his mouth when he punched the eight key twice and hit send. He logged the rest of the evidence with a suspicious smirk firmly engrained on his face.

As he finalized documenting the evidence, the phone buzzed. He fought the urge to check the message right away, finished what he was doing and made a beeline for his office. Once inside, he shut the door and reached for his phone. Her response did a lot more than just make him smile.

_[SIDLE: How does 1 prepare such a…meal? _

Grissom sat down behind his desk and tried to think of an appropriate answer to her question as he attempted to finish his field notes. Preoccupied with the response, he only hoped that his notes made sense later.

When the answer popped into his head, he reached for the phone beside him and was about to sausage-finger his way through the words. However, the soft vibration against his palm, signaling another text message, stopped him. This one was from Jim.

_[BRASS: Slug Boy copped… Case closed… Go home! _

He snapped off a quick thank you to Brass and then started in to tapping out his new message to Sara.

_REPLY: candlelight wine soft music silk and you be home soon be ready_

The moment he hit the send key, Grissom was filled with an urgency to get home. He knew what would be waiting for him there.

Before leaving the lab, Grissom jumped into the shower and got cleaned up. His spare clothes were rumpled and he was not entirely sure when he had put them in his locker, but they were better than the ones stained with slug slime and partially digested marijuana. He also did not expect to be wearing them for very long.

Grissom managed to make every light on the way home, and he was starting to feel like timing was on his side for a change. His phone sat in the cradle for the whole trip, but not once did it register a call or a message. He was left to assume that she was making his requested preparations, and it made his anxiousness to finally get home grow.

Opening the door to the house, he was not surprised to find the lights off. He slipped in through the doorway, closing it quietly behind him and set his things down on the table in the entry. Looking around, he immediately sensed that something was off.

As he walked into the center of the living room, his suspicions were confirmed when he finally caught a glimpse of Sara. She was in the darkened room perfectly sound asleep on the couch. Gil approached her resting form and he was unable to suppress the smile that came upon his face.

Sara looked positively at peace, the worry lines vanished and the haunted look in her eyes was all but forgotten when she slept. He hated to disturb her slumber, but she would never recover from spending more than an hour or two on that couch. And the one thing he did know was that she needed all the rest she could get.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa before reaching out to brush the hair from her face in an attempt to rouse her enough that he would be able to lead her to bed. However, when he looked closely at the hand she rested on her chest, he saw that she had fallen asleep with the phone clasped in it. Grissom determined that she must have dozed off as she waited for him to respond to her last message. While it warmed him to know that she was waiting on him, it also caused him a great deal of sadness that, once again, his delayed response had been the source of distance between them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Gil let out a frustrated sigh. He was taken out of his sudden depression by the feel of Sara's hand on his thigh. "Oh man… What time is i-" Her question was drowned out by the yawn erupting from her mouth. She sat up slightly and checked the time display on her phone. "Wow… You must have stuck everything and one box and cheated at the evidence vault."

Gil smiled at her deduction, though inaccurate, it spoke volumes of her ability to read him. "Actually, Sibley gave me a hand and then the suspect confessed, so processing wasn't needed right away." He took her hand in his and brought it up to kiss the back of it. "And I had…better things to do."

"Mmmmmm." She closed her eyes briefly as she hummed her approval.

He nudged her a little and said, "Come on… Let's get to bed before you wake up all the way."

Threading her fingers through his, Sara scrutinized his request with her brows pressed together and her lips pursed ever so slightly. "I wasn't asleep… Just resting up because _someone_ promised me breakfast." One of those brows rose on her forehead as she stroked the back of his hand.

Working to keep his excitement from showing through, Gil kept his focus on their hands and said, "Well, I don't know… You were sleeping soundly enough to miss my text message, and so you haven't gotten anything ready for…_breakfast_."

Sara sat up from the couch, keeping her eyes locked on his and a dangerous smirk played on her lips. She kissed him softly, almost sighing into the kiss. The feeling of her lips pressed into his was always intoxicating and he closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it. When he opened them again there was a fast blur of color in front of his face and he reared back a little. Once he could see clearly, he was surprised and a touch embarrassed to find that Sara had just removed her t-shirt.

With a decidedly wicked glint in her eyes, and a terribly seductive husk to her voice, Sara asked, "What else do you need?"

Gil's mouth screwed up into a contemplative grin. He loved the way Sara never let convention stand in her way. She met his concerns head on, and blasted them right out of the water. Leaning in, he brushed the hair back from her face and smiled before bringing his mouth to hover in a holding pattern over hers when he softly said, "Nothing else at all." When he felt her exhale into the faint space between them, he pushed forward to capture her lips in a passionate embrace.

As he tried to lean her back down into the couch, Gil attempted to turn his body to face her, and that was where he made his first mistake. His slacks and the slick leather surface of the couch were entirely incompatible and when tried to bring his leg around he was dropped squarely onto the floor, right on his tailbone.

"Ow," was the only thing he could say amidst Sara's barely controlled laughter.

Choking back the mirth, she asked, "Are you okay?"

He winced as he tried to lift one cheek from the floor. "I think so… Everything but my pride."

"Awwww." Sara scrambled to her feet, careful not to hit Gil in the head with her knees, and stood in front of him with her arms outstretched. "Come on…off the floor."

"I am perfectly capable of getting up from the floor on my own-" His protest was halted as he tried to give himself the leverage to get up, only to find himself crowded between the couch and the insufferably heavy coffee table. "Okay…but only because I don't feel like rearranging the furniture."

Sara crouched down and leaned back to help pull him up into a better position and fought against the giggles that were just below the surface. Once he was on his feet, Gil used his weight advantage to pull her straight into his chest as she yelped in surprise. He regarded her with a suspicious glare. "_You_ were laughing at me."

He watched her jaw scissor back and forth as she fought with the broad smile threatening to come out. "I was not laughing at you, per se. I was laughing at the situation."

"Being that I was in that situation, by default, you were laughing at me." Given the fact that her bare chest was pressed into his, he was remarkably in control. "What if I had been hurt?"

She clicked her teeth together and then squinted a glare at him in return. "Then I would have stopped laughing long enough to call you an ambulance." The corner of his mouth curled up just a little and then she finished with, "But I'd be sure to tell them, in great detail," she paused to lightly kiss the tip of his chin, "exactly how you got in that position when they got here."

Her lips continued to pick out sensitive spots as she pressed into them with her feather-light kisses. Closing his eyes, he ground his jaw for a moment, relishing in the feelings she was creating, as he enjoyed Sara's particular brand of teasing. "You are a wicked, wicked woman, Miss Sidle."

Stopping herself from drawing his earlobe into her mouth, Sara hovered over his ear to say, "And you love it."

With her mouth closed around his earlobe he winced from the sensation and simply moaned his agreement. "Mmmmmmm."

Gil felt her hands move down to his waist, but before he could deduce her plan of action, Sara had tucked her hands inside the waistband and began to pull him out of the living room. She peppered his soft neck with nips and kisses as she almost forcefully brought him about face in front of the hallway.

He nearly tripped when she changed gears and started pushing him backwards down the hall, but her lips firmly locked on his helped him to keep his balance. When she pulled one hand from his pants and released his mouth, he tried to figure out what was happening. "I thought we wer-"

Sara shushed him, turned the handle of the bedroom door and threw it open when she declared, "No talking now." To emphasize her point, she recaptured his mouth as she returned to pushing him backwards through the doorway.

When the backs of his legs made contact with the bed he nearly fell again, but Sara kept a firm grip on his waist as her tongue delved further into his mouth. She seemed determined to keep him a little off-balance, and he was not of a mind to complain.

With his mind focused intently on the passionate dance proceeding between their mouths, Gil was taken by surprise when he tried to raise his arms to hold her, only to find that his jacket had been pushed from his shoulders, thus trapping his arms. The next thing that registered in his mind, as Sara continued to ravage his mouth, was feel of her hands on his chest as she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt.

Once the buttons had been dealt with, Sara practically ripped the shirt off of his shoulders, but it became tangled on his arms with the jacket. As Sara tugged on the garments, she was forced to release his mouth. In an attempt to help with the situation, Gil raised his arms, trying to remove them from the twisted sleeves, and they were freed in a rush that left him teetering against the side of the bed.

Wasting no time, Sara used the leverage presented to her in order to shove him backward onto the bed. As Gil worked to get his bearings again, Sara leaned over him, one of her knees planted into the mattress between his legs. When he felt her thigh press gently into his groin he was unable to suppress the moan her weighted touch triggered, but his moan was silenced by another intense kiss as she captured his mouth once again.

After sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and letting it go, she gave him an almost feral smile and began to make her way down the length of his body with her lips. Here and there he could feel her tongue flit out to tease one sensitive spot after another. Gil was beside himself as Sara continued to build his arousal with her almost demanding actions, and her amazingly sensual mouth.

Her lips had just pressed wet kisses into his belly when she sat up and he felt his belt suddenly slipped from his waist in a single fluid motion. He looked up from the bed in time to watch Sara unfastening his pants. As she slid the zipper down, she looked up at him and he was overcome with the infinite desire he found simmering in her dark eyes.

Sara smiled in that same wild and decidedly wicked way as she slipped her fingers beneath the waistbands of his pants and underwear and began to tug the clothes down his hips. Not wanting to inhibit anything, Gil lifted his hips to help her remove the final garments. When she stood up to finish stripping him, she found a surprise. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… You already took off your shoes and socks."

He looked up and smirked, "Loafers come off easy…and I didn't have any socks in my locker."

Gil enjoyed the delighted sparkle he saw in her eyes as she grinned back at him. Sara finished off with his pants by tossing them onto the floor at her side. It always gave him a little thrill when Sara threw caution to the wind, and ignoring her neat freak tendencies was the first sign.

She returned to the bed by placing first one knee beside his hip, and then the other on the opposite side, straddling him as she hovered above his body. Gil reached out to lay his palms on the outside of her thighs. Feeling the warm, solid flesh of her legs, he began to slide his hands up until his fingers tickled just below the hem of her shorts. With his intended target clear in his mind, he slowly tried to bring his hands up to her hips beneath the garment, but he was stopped.

She pushed his hands away and said, "No." Before he had a chance to protest or question her refusal, Sara leaned down and took his face between her hands as she seared his soul with another powerful kiss. When she pulled back, her forehead rested on his and she breathed her plea to him, "Please?"

There were no more questions. His answer had already been given in the back of a helicopter out in the desert, and it would always be the same when it came to Sara. "Always."

He knew she understood when her gratitude was given in the form of the kisses she trailed down the side of his face, and along his jaw and neck. His eyes were closed as Sara's hot wet kisses played out over his skin. Gil was lost in the sensations her mouth created in his body when he felt the mattress rise slightly, but he did not have time to look up before he understood what was happening.

Sara nudged his legs apart by running her hands along the inside of his thighs and slipping into the space. When he felt her scant weight resting over him he was not surprised to find her hands tickling up his sides as her mouth drew in some of the soft flesh of his chest. He could feel his growing erection pressed into her belly, and every time she shifted her body to press her mouth to another spot, he moaned with the contact.

His breathing was beginning to grow ragged, and with every wriggle of her body, every lathe of her tongue, every heated kiss, Gil began to worry about the other effects of Sara's ministrations. He could feel the control of his mind quickly vanishing as the blood was being diverted south. When he was about to plead his case to Sara, she slid down the length of his body to kneel between his legs. He sighed with the movement, both from being given a reprieve and from the loss of contact.

He should not have worried about losing contact with Sara, because she immediately started raking her fingers along the tops of his thighs. Up and down the full length, several times, she made him feel the strength in her long and agile fingers. When she stopped in the center and pressed her weight into them he raised his head to look at her and found that she was bringing herself up into better position.

Instantly on the offensive, Sara dragged her hands to the very top of his thighs and slid her thumbs down into the groove until she found her target in the center. With one hand, she pressed his shaft up into his belly, slowly stroking up and down the underside as her other hand circled around below to cup his balls. Gil's eyes slammed shut as Sara turned her attentions onto his scrotum.

He nearly bit through his bottom lip when Sara's tongue trailed along the line of his sac. But even that was nothing compared the way she lovingly kneaded his hardened and highly sensitive balls between her nimble fingers. Gil's chest rose and fell with each deep and desperate breath.

Breathing in and out had become a deliberately conscious act as he was afloat in the sensations Sara was sending through to his very core. His head was thrown back into the mattress as her tongue once again blazed a hot wet trail along the line of his sac, but she did not stop that time and continued up the underside of his shaft.

Gripping the sheets in his fists, Gil prepared for what came next as Sara lifted his cock from his belly, swirled her tongue around the head, while she grasped the base and began to slowly stroke him. His jaw tightened and he said a silent prayer that he survived the morning, because he was seriously going to owe Sara after an event like this.

There was nothing left of his higher brain function as Sara brought her mouth to bear down around his shaft. Her tongue rested along the edge of the head as she twisted around him before descending again. There were no words, only grunts and groans, moans and murmurs as she continued to draw absolute pleasure from him with her deeply focused attention to his needs.

He wanted to watch, to see her rise and fall over his swollen cock, to know how her lips moved as she continued to bring him closer and closer to the brink, but he simply did not have the strength. Every ounce of his stamina was being drained from his body with each delicious squeeze of her mouth around him.

The high tension coil of climax began to tighten in his gut, and he knew he was dangerously close. He wanted to warn her, but his capacity for speech seemed to have evaporated as she continued to use her beautiful mouth and her talented hands to bring him home. When his hips began to thrust upwards, he hoped that she understood.

Sara let go of his sac and pressed her hand into the crease at the top of his thigh with her weight to steady herself over him and to keep him from knocking her off with his involuntarily bucking hips. With her other hand began to pump the base of his cock with a firm circling rhythm to help him reach the apex.

If numbers made any sense to him in that moment, he would have been able to count down until liftoff, but as it was he felt the rising tide of his orgasm with each decadently wicked drop of her mouth down onto his length, deeper and deeper. When his vision became whited out, and every ounce of oxygen left his body, Gil knew that he had crossed over into absolute bliss.

When human thought finally returned to his conscious mind, he found a soundly sleeping woman curled up into his side with a heavy comforter covering them both, his legs still hanging off the side of the bed. Gil lifted his head enough to see Sara's face, and he smiled to the see the perfect peace he found in her dreamy expression.

He carefully pulled them both up into the bed the rest of the way and wrapped both of his arms around her before gently kissing her forehead as he began to drift off into sleep as well. Gil felt the soft rush of her breath as she snuggled in closer to his chest and said, "Mmmm… You sure make a great breakfast." Sleep finally came to them amidst their comfortable laughter.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

After finishing up with his shower, Gil proceeded to get ready for work. True to his word, he finally got his breakfast when they woke up that afternoon, but he still had to had to report to the lab.

Once they finished in the shower, Sara went off in search of something to actually eat, leaving him to prepare for his day. As he finished shaving, he found her leaning against the doorjamb with a piece of toast in one hand and her cellphone in the other. "Hey, Honey…. I thought you said you texted me before you came home?"

His brow instantly scrunched up her question and he searched his mind to ensure that he had, indeed, replied to her last text message. "I most certainly did. Gave you a whole list of things to get ready for when I got home."

Sara shrugged as she finished chewing her last bite of toast. "Well, I haven't gotten it. How weird." She continued to play around with her phone when it finally dawned on her to ask, "So, what was on the list?"

Gil wiped off his chin with the small towel and recalled his list, "It just said, 'Candlelight, wine, soft music, silk, and you. Be home soon, be ready.' Why?"

She was barely able to restrain her laughter when she exclaimed, "Oh man! You probably got some poor cop in a LOT of trouble when they had to explain that one!"

He had no idea where she would come up with such a conclusion, so he had to ask, "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Well, because you probably replied to the wrong text, and other than me, who besides the PD texts you?" The slightly comical and certainly concerned look on his face finally did her in, and Sara spent the rest of the evening chuckling at his mistake as she once again showed him how to use the special features on his cellphone.

On the ride to the lab, Gil tried to remember all of his messages from the shift before, but he received so many messages, he just was not sure who they all were. The other problem came from the fact that he had long since gotten into the habit of dumping all of his messages at the end of every shift. His first cellphones never had enough memory, so the tech guys instructed him to perform a full message delete on a regular basis, and he had never ceased the daily chore. He simply reconciled himself to probably never knowing who received his obviously salacious text message as he pulled into the CSI parking lot.

When he got inside his office there was a strange bag sitting atop his desk. As he got closer he realized that it was one of those obnoxiously colored gift bags that people were so fond of using nowadays.

Setting down his briefcase, he peeked into the large bag and instantly became confused. Gil sat down at his desk and began removing the various items from the bag; a box of emergency candles, a very cheap bottle of screw-top wine, a Barry White – All-Time Greatest Hits CD, and an extremely gaudy hand-painted silk tie. He stared at the items with a look of total bewilderment firmly planted on his face. He checked the bag once again and found a small card stuck in the middle of some kind of a booklet in the bottom.

Pulling them out of the bag, he found that the booklet was actually a manual for his cellphone. After putting his glasses on, Gil flipped it open to retrieve the card, he found that it was stuck in the section detailing the text messaging features of the phone. He cringed as the pieces began to fall into place. However, he was not prepared for what he found written in the card.

_I waited around all day in nothing but that tie, you big tease. _

_-Jim _

_PS-Figure out your damn phone, Loverboy! _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

_Quote: William Shakespeare - The Tragedy of Macbeth; Act 5, Scene 8 _


End file.
